


Jinkies Jinksy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Warehouse 13, Steve/Claudia, it shouldn't feel right, but it does"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies Jinksy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



"You know I'm still gay right?"

"Totally, totally gay," Claudia nodded.

"Just so we're clear."

"We're queer, I mean, clear."

Jinks ignored her. Sometimes it was really just for the best.

As a rule Steve Jinks wasn't attracted to women. But Claudia wasn't exactly like other women, she wasn't like other people in general.

Steve frankly had suspected artifact involvement when he had first realised he felt a spark of sexual attraction for her. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure there wasn't something influencing him. But she'd passed his lie detector test, she hasn't spiked him with anything.

"They're just...glands."

"You really do know how to charm a girl," Claudia deadpanned. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. "But these glands," she ran her hands over her bare breasts. "Men will do just about anything to see 'em."

"Some men."

Claudia grabbed his hands and put them on her tits. "I think you'll appreciate them."

Steve gave them an experimental squeeze. This was all very confusing. He ran his thumbs up and down the curves of her boobs, rubbing over her hard nipples. Claudia moaned and her hands went to his waist, undoing his belt. He kept teasing her nipples then pinched them. He wasn't sure he was really all that into them but her sure did like the way she reacted when he played with them.

"Jinksy."

"Huh?" he dragged his eyes from her boobs and met her gaze.

"Yeah, boobs do nothin' for ya right?"

"Uh. Maybe."

"Pants."

"What?"

"You need to get rid of them."

"Right," Steve nodded. He stepped back and hurriedly took off his pants.

Claudia did the same. She bit her bottom lip as she caught sight of the bulge in Steve's boxers.

"What?" Steve caught her staring.

"You have a big cock."

"You haven't seen it."

She gestured at the sizable tenting he was showing. "Oh I can see enough. And I want to see more." Claudia closed the gap between them and she kissed him. He kissed he back. For some reason it wasn't the wierdest thing ever, which actually made it kind of weird. But that didn't matter.

They kissed and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own; his right hand went down to her ass, his left to her breast. Maybe he sort of did maybe like her breasts. He squeezed and caressed. He pinched her nipple and got some cute whimpers from her for his trouble.

He let her push him towards the bed. She kept pressing him to it until the backs of his legs hit the edge and he sat. He looked up at her. He wanted her. It was inexplicable but he wanted her on a singularly sexual level. This wasn't right. But is was.

"Don’t over think it," Claudia said. "Just be happy you're getting laid. I know I am. She leaned forward, put her hands at this waist and took hold of his shorts. She pulled them down, Steve raised his hips to help.

Her eyes widened when his dick popped free. "Jinkies Jinksy." She finished taking of his underwear and continued down onto her knees. She took hold of him with her right hand, fingers wrapping around his hard member. "Oh boy, you've been keeping this in your pants the whole time?"

"Uh, yes." Claudia had her hand on his penis. He had to process that fact. He didn't get much time to because moments later her mouth was on his cock too. She sucked the head of his cock, tongue teasing his tip with little flicking motions. She took more of him in between her lips. Then more. Sucking. Jeez it felt good.

"Jinksy," she said after a minute or so of sucking his dick.

"Claudia," he said.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and I'm really enjoying it, I want to fuck you."

Steve nodded. "I want to...fuck you too."

Claudia gave the tip of his penis a kiss then stood up, fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties. "Have you ever seen a vah-jay-jay before?" she said, pausing.

Steve hesitated then shook his head. "No"

"Then you are in for a treat," Claudia grinned and yanked down her panties. She stepped out of them and left them on the floor. "Ta-da!" She threw her hands in the air and posed. Her neat pubic fuzz was dyed turquoise, just like the streak in her hair.

"Wow."

"Wow? That's it? Here," she stepped forward and grabbed his hand and put it been her legs. "Feel how wet that is. You did that."

"I did?"

"Yup."

He ran his fingers back and forth along her slit. She certainly was wet. His fingers slipped between her slick labia.

She smiled at him and stepped away. He watched her as she went to her pants on the floor. From the pocket she retrieved a condom. When she turned back to him he raised the fingers glistening with her juices to his lips. He tasted her. He was surprised how much he liked it.

This really shouldn't feel so right.

"Are you sure you didn't whammy me with some artifact?"

"No artifact," she said. She wasn't lying. "For all I know maybe you used one on me to get into my cute little panties." She opened the foil packet. He looked at her body and despite the female form normally doing very little for him he found her incredibly attractive. He was hard. He was horny. What the hell was happening?

Claudia rolled the condom down his cock. She hopped on the bed, on her back, and shimmied up to the top of the bed. She spread her legs. He looked at her. God, even her cunt looked attractive. He wasn't drawn to woman but for inexplicably he was drawn to this one. She beckoned him to her. Steve got on top of her, settling between her legs.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," she nodded. She reached down to his cock, gently guiding him to her waiting heat.

Claudia closed her eyes and pursed her lips together as he pressed into her. He pulled back a little then slid forward again. Claudia opened her eyes. She said nothing, she just looked at him. Slowly he inched into her until he was all the way in.

"Still okay?" he asked. She was hot and tight around him. He was having sex with Claudia. It was official: his penis was inside his friend and partner.

"Peachy," Claudia nodded enthusiastically. He move a little and she gasped. "Oh that feels really really good." He pulled back and thrust forward again. Claudia moaned. "Oh sweet..." She didn't get to finish because he did it again, and again, and again, watching her face.

It shouldn't feel right. It should feel this right. But it did.

There was none of the awkwardness that they had both been expecting. Claudia wrapped her arms around him, her knees gripping his waist while her fingernails scratched lightly up and down his back. She was loud. Very loud. Maybe too loud. Steve wondered a couple of times if she was exaggerating her noises of satisfaction, was she faking it? Was he not doing good?

His doubts and concerns vanished when Claudia suddenly went completely silent. He was about to ask her what was wrong. Then he felt it: Her pussy clenching around his cock.

"Oh. Ooh. Oh wow," he hissed and slowed his thrusts to match her clenching rhythm. Claudia's eyes opened wide and she let out a protracted squeak.

The spasms around his did slowed and then stopped. He did too, stopping fully inside her.

"Did you just...?"

Claudia nodded.

"Should I....?"

She nodded again and she rolled her hips. "Yes you made me orgasm, and yes you should definitely do it again." She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

Jinks resumed fucking Claudia.

It was crazy. The universe was flipped upside down and inside out. There was no rationalising it. It should have been hideously uncomfortable. It should have worked.

But it did.

And Clauda and Steve had one hell of a night enjoying that fact.


End file.
